An Office With a Window
by paynesgrey
Summary: Micah shows Molly her new office as she begins to work with Mohinder and others to clean up the mess left by the Company, and she reveals that her powers have grown. Molly x Micah future fic.


AN: Written for apckrfan for Heroes Heroines first challenge on Livejournal. This is a oneshot and will not be continued.

--

An Office With A Window

Molly felt Micah hovering behind her, watching as she put her handprint into the computer. With a loud clank, the door to her new office opened, and she stepped inside ahead of him.

"Well, here it is," Micah said, putting his hand over the inside keypad to seal them in. Molly slowly stepped forward, surveying her surroundings. Her jaw dropped, and she stared out the magnificent window at the Atlantic ocean off Manhattan Island.

"Wow, that's some view!" she exclaimed, and she turned to catch Micah's smile.

"Dr. Suresh wanted only the best for his little Cerebro," Micah said, walking past her and immediately sitting down at her computer station. Molly pouted at him.

"I wish you wouldn't call me that," she said with a grunt. Micah gave her a mischievous look over his shoulder, smiling widely. "Dork," she added. She crossed her arms and watched him as she began booting up her new computer.

"So, here it is," Micah said with an outstretched hand. He raised an eyebrow, and she supposed he was ready to tease her. "Know how it works?"

"No," she said tersely. "But you already knew that." She leaned over his chair, and she watched his expression turn uncomfortable. She backed off slightly, and focused at his instruction.

He waved his hand over the computer screen installed in the table. It appeared to be a map of the world, with various other buttons that clicked on other screens.

"Now, this," he explained, "is your full map view. You can take this stylus…" He picked up and showed her the remote pen tool, continuing, "and wave it around any part of the world. If you need to get a closer view of a country, state or even city map, you only need to wave your fingers over these key menus on the left. It'll maximize your need for accuracy by increasing and decreasing with percentages. You can also just tell it: Map of Central Park, and the command will be instantly fulfilled." Molly looked down with wide eyes, watching as a map of the park came onto the screen.

"So, it's like Google Earth?" Molly said, and Micah looked slightly offended.

"Well, it's better." He grinned proudly at her. "It's been Micah-tized."

"Okay," Molly said, cocking her head and resting her hands on her hips. "Mohinder had you design this for me. Now, just exactly where is your office in all of this?"

"I'm a floor under you, the entire floor," he stressed. Molly felt impressed.

"So if this computer goes kaput on me, I can just come one floor for your help?"

Micah scrunched his face in annoyance. "I don't know why it wouldn't work for you, but I guess you could do that. You could also contact me on the intercom I've set up between us." He motioned his hand toward left of the computer, pointing to a speaker and switch. "I can fix any malfunction just by staying at my own computer; you just have to say the word."

Molly rubbed her chin. "Hrmm... and what about my books? You know I like using my atlases, even if you and Mohinder are trying very hard to convert me into only using computers."

Micah frowned slightly and then sighed. He nodded his head to the bookshelf behind them. "Well, there's a bunch of them behind you that covers the whole planet." He paused, and Molly felt relieved when her eyes graced the leather binding of the books stacked on the shelf. She really felt more comfortable using her powers with tangible paper and book covers at her grasp.

"I really hoped you grew out of those, Molly. We're not kids anymore, and advanced technology is crucial more than ever to find others of our kind," Micah chided her. Molly rolled her eyes. She hated when Micah lectured her - it was usually because he was right.

"Look, I appreciate you and Mohinder looking out for me now that I'm an adult and part of the team to fix the damage by the Company; however, I work better with the things I'm comfortable with. I'm not saying I won't use the computers when things get difficult, I just may not always need them," she said, and she shifted uncomfortably in her spot. Micah stared at her, and she assumed he was picking up on her anxiety.

Micah scrunched his brow together and said, "Molly, is there something bothering you about using the computers?" He paused, eyeing her careful. "Something you haven't told Mohinder?"

Molly sighed. She hated how intuitive he was. Usually, he was only intuitive with computers, but they had spent so much time together growing up that he almost knew her inside and out, especially when something was obviously bothering her.

"Um..." She twiddled her fingers and started pacing the room. "I don't know how to say this, but you know how a lot of us kids had classes with Matt awhile ago, and he told us that as we grew older our powers would increase?"

Micah nodded, his silence urging her to continue.

"Well, he also said that sometimes our powers will grow beyond what we expect. It made sense to me because I remember all those times I got mad at him when I found out he was using his telepathy on me to do chores or stop arguing with him." She turned to Micah, who was extremely interested. Molly didn't know if Micah new that about Matt Parkman, but Micah had never lived with him long enough to be exposed to Matt's persuasive powers.

"For awhile I thought that I was only picking up on Matt's tricks because we were living together and were close. I never realized picking up on his powers were because of my own," she said.

"So you're saying your powers have already begun growing?" Micah whistled. "We knew about your people-finding clairvoyance, but we never expected you to grow into similar telepathic prowess as Matt," Micah pondered aloud.

"It's not like that, Micah," Molly explained desperately. She stopped at the window, tracing her finger over the glass pane. She stared into space, feeling her focus pick up on the energies of people in the world. "I'm not a telepath, Micah. I find people, yes, but I can also do something else." She turned and looked at him seriously, biting her lip. "I don't need to see a picture of them anymore to find them. A simple name and description, and I can tune into the energy of the person trying to find them. That part of my power is obviously advanced; sometimes I don't even need a map."

Micah's eyes widened. She imagined he was hoping his computer system wasn't going to go to waste. She had to reassure him that it wasn't.

"Look, this isn't about getting this new job or insecurities about the computer. This is about what I've seen and felt. My powers have moved beyond just finding people."

"Molly, just what are you trying to say?" he asked with impatience.

"The other day I was talking to Mohinder, and he touched me on the arm, and I felt something. No, I_saw_ something. I saw where he was going to be five years in the future. I saw... I saw a blond woman on his arm, and they were laughing. People were celebrating at a party, and you and I were there." She saw Micah swallow uncomfortably. "I thought it was just a fluke - just my imagination. But then I tried it again on Matt and..." She stopped, her face paling and her mouth turning into a frown. "It was scary. I don't even want to say." Tears ebbed in her eyes. "Matt wasn't there in five years. He was gone."

She was shaking as the vision had come clear to her. Micah sprang up from the chair, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her into a soft embrace.

"Shhh..." he said, and she began to sob in his arms.

"I know Matt has done some bad things, but this..." She looked into Micah's eyes. "I'm scared, Micah. I can tell a person's future with just a touch." She turned away from his gaze and her eyes widened. She squirmed out of his grasp, shuddering. "Don't touch me. I don't want to see..."

"Molly..." Micah said, holding out a hand. "I'm going to be fine. Matt's going to be fine. You can't just write the future in stone, no matter how powerful you are."

Molly looked into his eyes, unconvinced. He added, "You can tell them, and they can work to change it."

Molly shook her head, ready to protest, but Micah cut her off. "Do you remember Mohinder mentioning the painter Isaac Mendez? Well, he's gone now thanks to Sylar, but his paintings were of the future, and they showed warnings for people. Molly, they helped people and did a lot of good, just like your powers are going to do as they grow stronger and more faceted."

Molly froze, staring at the ground, still hugging herself.

Micah sighed. "If it wasn't for those paintings, Claire Bennet may not have been alive, and the world could have been a different place." Molly nodded slowly as Micah continued. "Hiro told me what the future was like if Sylar had Claire's abilities. I was dead, as so was so many others."

"Even me?" she asked. Micah shook his head.

"I dunno, but you could have been. They were enslaving and murdering people with abilities. Do you want to live in a world like that?" Micah asked, his tone a little harsh.

"Of course not!" she said adamantly. "I'm just... scared. I don't know how to deal with these new powers. I don't know how to tell Mohinder and Matt what I saw."

Micah put a cautious hand on her shoulder. "Just tell them. Mohinder understands our growing abilities more than anything, and they care about you. They'll listen."

Micah's words made her feel a little better. She let out a nervous laugh, and nodded at him. "Okay," she said, and her eyes traveled down to his hand still on her shoulder. Her jaw dropped, and she felt a vision rippled inside her head. A quick flash of Micah's future reeled in her mind and then disappeared.

"Molly, what is it? Did you see... uh... my future?" She saw him blush, and she nodded.

"Don't worry. You're not dead or anything," she said, and he couldn't tell if she was teasing.

"Well, that's a relief," he said sardonically.

Molly giggled, and she put her hand over his. Automatically, they're fingers entwined.

"So, are you going to tell me what you saw or let me suffer in silence?" he asked impatiently.

She shook her head. "I can't tell you, Micah. I don't want you to have the chance to possibly change it." His eyes widened, and she couldn't keep her smile from growing.

He leaned into her and touched her cheek. "Come on, please? The suspense is killing me."

"Oh it's nothing. I just saw you ten years from now, happily married and a father of two." Her voice trailed off and sounded enduring. "They will be beautiful children."

An expression of wonderment filled his face. He inhaled a heavy breath. "Wow. Really?" He seemed to be leaning closer to her. "Who was she?"

Molly giggled nervously. She pushed a strand of hair behind her ear, and walked from his space. "Micah, you know that's not fair. I can't ruin the future. What if I tell you and those kids aren't born?"

Micah looked deflated, "Uh, you're right of course." He watched her as she fell into her desk chair. She continued to beam at him. He said, "You said I looked happy."

"Yes," she answered, adamant not to let him coax any more information out of her

"Listen... Mohinder wants me back down in the lab. The main computer doesn't like him very well, and I have to appeal to it again."

Molly giggled again. "You're so funny when it comes to computers. It's like they're real people to you?"

"But they are! I actually talk to them, and the main computer downstairs doesn't like Mohinder at all. It told me he kicks it," Micah said.

"No! Not Mohinder," Molly mocked with surprise, and Micah nodded solemnly, which made Molly laugh again.

Micah sighed. "I might have to explain to Mohinder all over again the nature of treating his machines better. I swear I've given this talk to him a hundred times."

"Well, while you're gone I suppose I can figure out this Micah Earth computer," she said, delighting in his smile.

He rose an eyebrow. "Is that what you're going to call it?"

Molly shrugged. "I haven't decided what to name it yet. Maybe Cerebro."

Micah snorted. "You can't do that! It's copyright infringement!" Molly snickered, and Micah seemed annoyed. "Look, we'll pick out a name together, okay?"

"Alright, you come back up, and we'll pick out a name. Meanwhile, I'll try to learn this thing... for you and Mohinder." Molly grinned.

"You may be searching through that thing for awhile. I don't know when I'll come back. Mohinder's computer has a real attitude," he said with a grunt, but despite his assumptions, Molly felt positive.

"Don't worry, Micah," she said, tilting her chin confidently. "I have a feeling you'll be back this late afternoon."

She stood up to walk with him to the door as he began to leave. She brushed against his shoulder and saw something else. She stepped back, watching him as he turned around, obviously reluctant to leave.

"I'll be back soon. There's a couple finishing touches I want to make on your computer," he said, and she noticed his voice sounded much softer. She leaned close, coming inches from his face. Her eyes fell on his lips.

"Okay," she said. They stood trapped in each other's space momentarily, and finally Molly added, "Don't forget, I'll be waiting for you tonight."

Micah appeared perplexed. "Um..."

"Oh, you haven't asked me yet. You're taking me out tonight - to that Cajun place in Queens. Of course, you don't think about it until Mohinder's computer gives you dating advice," she said, watching his expression with interest.

Micah's brow furrowed, and a light blush came over his cheeks. "I don't know if I'm going to get used to these new powers of yours."

Molly giggled. "You will," she said again, feeling confidence rise in her chest.

"I'm going to go...um..." he announced, licking his lips. She was moving closer to him again. "I almost forgot..."

He turned his head, and put his hands on her shoulders, drawing her in for a quick kiss. Molly squealed with surprise, melting to his touch and relaxing her mouth against his, taking up his taste. She made a disappointed moan as he pulled away, watching her heatedly. She felt her body shudder, and her mind was swollen with two fighting futures: one with Micah either staying to prolong his visit in her office and another with him leaving to fix Mohinder's computer in a cranky mood.

"I'll see you at 7," Molly said sweetly.

Micah gave her a crooked smile, nodding. "See you," he said simply, his eyes traveling up from her lips to her eyes. He squeezed her shoulder one last time before letting go and slowly exiting Molly's new office.

When he was gone, Molly let out a long sigh, and she turned to the amazing view out her window. She plopped down on the sofa looking to the front, and she gazed into the cityscape. Though she may have been looking at the buildings, her mind was elsewhere. Visions bubbled over one another in her mind, and Micah's kiss was still hot on her lips.

She smiled. "Yes, Micah, we were very happy in the future." Children that would someday be their own laughed and played in her head again, and she desperately hung onto their image and never wanted to let go.

She hugged the pillow on her sofa and sighed, thinking of a future with Micah and Mohinder but without Matt. She wondered if telling Matt and Mohinder about her new abilities would change all of that. She wondered if she was willing to take the risk.

"You're not the only one who has to get used to these new powers, Micah," she said, remembering his anxiety toward her visions.

She fell into the softness of the sofa and felt her body lull into a nap. Her thoughts resolved to use her new powers to help others just as Micah said. Her breathing slowed, and her dreams came to her, filled with sounds of giggling bronzed children and a peaceful world hovering just beyond her finger tips.

END


End file.
